Scared
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: I couldnt think of a title. The Blade Breakers are back in Russia and one of the teamates get's stolen
1. Default Chapter

The Blade Breakers were on their way to Russia again to see their friends The Demolition Boys. They reached the airport and were welcomed by The Demolition Boys; they went to the Demolition Boys house. There were only two room's available so Ray and Kai went into one room and Tyson, Max, and Kenny shared a room. When they got situated into the room they went downstairs too where The Demolition Boys were at and started eating dinner. Of course Tyson nearly at all of the food before anyone could even get a piece of food. After dinner Kai being him he made Tyson, and Max train, of course Ray didn't have too because he was just getting over a cold so Kai let him off easy, but we probably now the real reason why he didn't make Ray do training, because Ray is his lover so Kai's cutting him a break. Well when the Blade Breakers were training Ray was on the couch in the living room reading a book called Falling Leaves, Ray was so caught up in the book he didn't notice that someone was watching him, Bryan was watching Ray from the kitchen entrance. Bryon was getting a little thirsty so he got a cup of water but when he went back to his hiding spot Ray was gone, Bryon just figured Ray had gone to watch the rest of his teammates train so instead of going out there too see if he was there he just sat on the couch and slowly feel asleep. Bryon woke up at the sound of yelling, Bryon got up off the couch and went into the kitchen and he saw Tala there so he went up to him and asked what is all the yelling about.  
Tala answered with a "Bryon, Ray is gone"  
"What are you talking about" Bryon said confused  
"Bryon somebody kidnapped Ray" Tala said with sadness in his voice.  
"No that cant be, I...I mean why would anyone want to steal him" Bryon stuttered out  
"I don't know Bryon" Tala said patting Bryon's back.  
"Well what are we just standing around for, lets get looking" Bryon said rushing out the door. Tala caught up with him trying to tell him something but Byron would just walk faster, finally Tala grabbed Byron's arm, making him stop. Tala spoke "Byron we don't know where Ray is and Russia is a big place; you will only wear yourself out by looking by your self."  
"Tala tell me this who is looking for him right now, huh" Byron yelled  
"The Blade Breakers are" Tala said raising his voice. Byron looked down at his feet with defeat, Byron got all teary eyed and said "I am so sorry Tala, I'm just so worried about Ray"  
"I know you are" Tala said gently placing an arm on his shoulder.  
  
MEAN WHILE: WITH RAY Ray woke up to an unfamiliar place; he sat up on what looked like a white table, he looked around and all he could see were machines. Suddenly Ray heard voices coming through the other side of the door; the door opened and revealed some scientists and a man that Ray wished he would never see again in his lifetime. It was Boris. Boris saw that Ray had awoken and smiled at him, Ray just glared at him and spat "Where am I"  
"Now is that anyway to treat the host" Boris said while still smiling.  
"Answer me" Ray yelled  
"In good time my boy" Boris said calmly. Boris waved to the scientist and they grabbed Ray's arms and put him on his right side and chained him up while on his side. Ray tried to figure out what they were saying but they spoke to soft then one of the scientist came up to Ray and told him "that this wont hurt a bit" Ray was going to say something but was cut off by a sound that is heard when someone is drilling, Ray immediately looked up and saw this drilling machine coming right for his To be Continued 


	2. 2 chapie

Sorry I didn't get this put up much sooner.  
  
The drilling machine kept on coming, straight towards Ray's leg. When the machine touched Ray's leg it started spelling something but Ray didn't know what it was spelling out because his leg was in so much pain that he passed out. Ray woke up to a piercing pain in his leg, Ray's hand was going to touch it but decided against it, he didn't want his leg to hurt even more. Boris came in and put his hand on Ray's shoulder and said "It's time for you to go home now," Ray just glared at him and before saying what they did to him he blacked out.  
  
Meanwhile where Kai is Kai was franticly looking for Ray, not that the others weren't looking for him but they had stopped because it was getting late but Kai decided to keep searching for him and wouldn't stop until he found Ray. Kai was looking in the park for the third time, but this time he saw someone lying on the bench shivering. Kai went up to the person and saw that it was Ray; he hurriedly picked him up and went to the house. Kai opened the door with some difficulties but managed, he ran up the stairs and went into their room and laid him on their bed and put the covers on him. The covers weren't helping much it just made the shivering worse. Kai didn't know what to do he was scarred to leave him in case he wakes up or somebody steals him again. Kai was looking around the room for something that will help but there was nothing, he was about to go to bathroom to get a towel for Ray because he was sweating real bad, but didn't get the chance because he felt something on his hand and it was Ray's. Kai looked down at Ray and saw his eyes flutter open; suddenly Kai came out and said "Ray what happened." All Ray could do was show Kai, Ray's hand rested on his leg making him wince. Kai took off the blankets and looked at where Ray's hand rested; he saw that Ray's leg was bleeding. Kai got up and got a wet towel, he wiped off the blood and what he saw shocked him. What Kai saw was his name engraved into Ray's leg. Kai started shaking, he asked "Ray who did this too you"  
"B...B...Boris" Ray replied. Kai was now seething in anger; he waited till Ray fell asleep and got up and went to Tala's bedroom, Kai knocked a little too loud. Tala opened the door and asked "What is it Kai"  
"Tala if Boris got out of jail where would he go?" Kai asked  
"Well I don't know, I mean probably deep under the school, why do you ask" Tala replied  
"I found Ray" Kai said  
"Kai that's great, isn't it" Tala said  
"Oh yea, that's terrific but Boris hurt him" Kai said  
"What" Tala said surprised  
"Now, Tala don't say anything to the rest of the BladeBreakers okay" Kai said  
"Alright" Tala said a little confused. Kai left right after that  
and headed towards the school. Tala went up to Bryan's, Spencer's, and  
Ian's bedroom and woke them up. Tala told them all about what happened  
(Kai never told Tala he couldn't tell them). They decided to go up to  
Ray's and Kai's room and see if Ray was there and he was. They noticed  
him breathing hard and sweating, they saw Ray's hand travel towards  
his leg and winced. This got them suspicious, so they all go towards  
the bed and stand in front of it, Bryan took the sheets off of Ray and  
was surprised at what he saw. The rest of the Demolition Boys saw  
Bryan's face and inched closer till they saw what he was staring at  
and they too were surprised. They all jumped to the conclusion that  
Kai did this, since his name was on Ray's leg and that talk about  
Boris hurting him was a cover up story for him to get out of the  
country. Bryan covered Ray back up, when they heard a door shut. They  
ran into the hallway and didn't see anyone in the hallway, so they  
went downstairs; they heard noise coming from the kitchen so they  
investigated it. They saw someone standing over the sink washing their  
arms, it was very dark so they couldn't see all that well but they  
made out a figure and it was someone they recognize, and it was Kai.  
They watched Kai wash his hands and dry them, Kai made his way out of  
the kitchen and up the stairs. The boys followed him, scared he'll do  
something bad to Ray, so they did the only thing they could think of  
at that moment, was to stop him 


End file.
